Something Beside You
by byunpica
Summary: Aku tidak baik- baik saja, aku masih mendapatimu di sudut hatiku. Tahukah kamu betapa terlukanya aku? maaf karena telah mengatakan ini. Yaoi/Mpreg/CHANBAEK.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Something Beside You**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Shim Changmin**

Chapter 1

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, tapi Chanyeol belum bangun dari tidurnya. Tuan Park, Nyonya Park, Baekhyun dan suaminya Shim Changmin, mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi, kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu, semuanya libur tidak ada yang berangkat ke kantor.

"Kemana Chanyeol?" Tanya Tuan Park saat duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Sepertinya dia masih tidur, padahal seharian kemarin dia tidak pergi syuting. Coba Baekhyun sana bangunkan adikmu." Ujar Nyonya Park pada anak angkatnya itu.

"Baik, Eomma! Ini sayang di minum dulu tehnya, aku mau membangunkan si pemalas itu." Ucap Baekhyun pada Shim Changmin, pria yang menikahinya 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Terima kasih sayang, sana bangunkan adik ipar, agar kita bisa sarapan bersama." Sahut Changmin seraya menerima secangkir teh yang dituangkan oleh suami mungilnya.

Baekhyun melempar senyum manis pada suaminya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Chanyeol.

 **DUG….. DUG….. DUG…..**

Baekhyun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Chanyeol-ah, buka pintunya! Ayo bangun, kita sarapan bersama!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan lantang.

"Berisiiiikk, pergi sana! Aku tidak mau sarapan, aku ngantuk!" Sahut Chanyeol dengan keras lalu menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

 **DUG…. DUG…. DUG…. DUG…. DUG…..**

Baekhyun terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan lebih keras lagi. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol kesal, ia membuka pintu kamar dan menyeret Baekhyun dengan kasar untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hehhh, apa maksudmu mengganggu orang tidur? Sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan di kamarku? Silahkan lakukan sesukamu, tapi kumohon, jangan ganggu aku tidur!" Bentak Chanyeol geram lalu kembali ia naik ke ranjangnya menarik selimut dan siap untuk memejamkan kembali matanya.

"Hehhh….. ayo bangun! Atau aku akan menyeretmu ke kamar mandi seperti saat kau sekolah SMA dulu." Ucap Baekhyun balas membentak Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau mendengar ocehan kakak angkatnya itu, lalu ia sengaja memasang headset di telinganya seraya memutar lagu kesukaannya dengan keras agar ia tidak perlu mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kesal diabaikan oleh adiknya itu, lalu ia menarik selimut Chanyeol dan merampas headsetnya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Berikan headsetnya padaku!" Bentak Chanyeol seraya berusaha merebut headsetnya dari tangan Baekhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol ke tempat tidur lalu ia berlari ke kamar mandi Chanyeol dan membuang headsetnya ke toilet.

"Hahhhh rasakan, siapa suruh kau mengabaikanku." Gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum puas menatap headset Chanyeol di dalam air.

"Keluar dari kamarku! Kau ini memangnya siapa? Kau hanya anak yatim piatu yang ayahku bawa ke rumah ini dan dijadikan anak angkatnya, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh bersikap seenaknya di rumahku. Oh iya! Sekarang kan kau sudah menikah dan punya suami, sudah saatnya kau pergi dari rumah ini, sebaiknya kau dan suamimu segera keluar dari rumah orang tuaku." Bentak Chanyeol kalap seraya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang menakutkan.

Baekhyun terperangah dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Chanyeol katakan. Ia menatap balik Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mulutmu jahat sekali Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun lirih, lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hyung, tunggu aku! Aku salah bicara, maksudku tidak seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol memanggil-manggil Baekhyun seraya mengejarnya ke kamar.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang, bertelungkup dan menangis di bawah bantal. Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan menghampirinya, ia duduk di sisi ranjang disamping Baekhyun yang tengah menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung!" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyentuh punggung kakaknya yang tengah bertelungkup.

"Apa kau sudah puas menyakitiku? Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku keluar dari rumahmu? Baik, nanti aku akan katakan pada Changmin kalau kau mengusirku!" Sahut Baekhyun seraya bangun dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat.

"Apa… Apa yang kau lihat, apa kau senang melihatku menangis?" Bentak Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Aku bilang, aku minta maaf, Hyung!" Sahut Chanyeol seraya memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku benci kau!" Bentak Baekhyun, masih marah namun membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Aku tahu, aku salah. Sebagai permintaan maaf, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Ujar Chanyeol seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut kakaknya.

"Aku ingin kau membelikanku mangga muda." Sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Mangga muda? Sejak kapan kau suka makan yang masam seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol melongo, heran dengan keinginan kakaknya itu yang tak biasa, biasanya Baekhyun akan memintanya mentraktir di restaurant mahal, mentraktirnya belanja atau memintanya menemaninya ke Mall.

"Hmmmm….. mangga muda, kau tau kenapa? Ini bukan keinginanku, tapi keinginan calon ponakanmu, kau tahu Chanyeol-ah, aku sedang hamil!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan sumringah.

Chanyeol terkejut, ia menatap perut Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak senang, raut wajahnya berubah masam, lalu ia bangun dari ranjang Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya untuk hal itu, kau jangan memintanya padaku. Mintalah pada suamimu!" Ujarnya ketus lalu melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan kesal hingga Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar kakaknya itu dengan keras.

"Ohh.. ada apa dengannya? Dari dulu sampai sekarang sifatnya tidak berubah. Sebentar manis dan lembut semenit kemudian sifat kasarnya keluar. Tidak sebenarnya ia bukan pria kasar, hanya saja satu tahun lalu saat Vallentine day, ia mengatakan pada ibu kalau dia ingin melamar seseorang, tapi entah apa yang terjadi, dia bilang tidak jadi. Semenjak itu sifatnya berubah, jadi kasar, emosional dan kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Aku jadi penasaran, siapa orang yang membuat adikku jadi seperti itu, ahh andai aku tahu, aku akan mencakar wajahnya karena membuat adikku yang manis jadi seperti itu." Gumamnya seraya bangun dari ranjang melangkah menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan hendak sarapan.

"Mana adikmu?" Tanya Tuan Park yang sudah selesai sarapannya.

"Dia bilang ngantuk dan tidak mau sarapan." Jawab Baekhyun seraya duduk di kursi dan menuangkan teh untuknya sendiri.

Sementara Chanyeol di kamar terlihat murung, ia membuka kulkas kecil yang ada di kamarnya dan mengambil sekaleng beer, setenggak demi setenggak dia teguk beer itu hingga habis dan kembali ia mengambil beer yang lain.

Ia membuka laci lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah album yang di dalamnya semua foto-foto kebersamaan ia dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunna, apa kau masih ingat dengan pertunjukkan drama panggung yang bertajuk putri tidur, saat itu kita sekolah SMA. Kita berdua memerankan tokoh utama, kau jadi sang putri karena kecantikanmu yang seperti wanita dan aku jadi pangeranmu yang membangunkanmu dengan sebuah ciuman tulus. Apa kau tahu, kalau hari itu adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku, karena aku bisa mencium seseorang yang kusukai, dari sana aku bercita-cita ingin bisa sukses dan mandiri agar suatu saat bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu dan bisa melamarmu, supaya selamanya kau tetap di sisiku, tapi aku terlambat dan kau juga tidak pernah peka dengan perasaanku." Gumam Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca memandangi halaman demi halaman album foto itu.

 **TOK…TOK…TOK..**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Masuklah tidak dikunci." Ujar Chanyeol seraya memasukan kembali album foto itu ke dalam lacinya.

"Park Chanyeol, sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karena tadi sempat mendengar percekcokanmu dengan Baekhyun, jujur aku sangat tersinggung, tenang saja nanti sore aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke apartemen yang sudah kubeli sebelum menikahi kakakmu, hanya saja Baekhyun terlalu mencintai kalian dan ingin hidup bersama kalian, jadi terpaksa aku menurut dan tinggal disini, tapi setelah melihat sikapmu tadi yang begitu kasar pada Baekhyun, aku tidak terima." Ucap Changmin dengan emosi tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Chanyeol, langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlihat Shock karena mendengar Baekhyunnya akan dibawa pergi oleh suaminya.

"Tidak.. Dia tidak boleh pergi dari sini, bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa melihatnya setiap hari, aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Changmin tidak membawanya pergi, bila perlu aku akan berlutut padanya agar ia berubah pikiran." Gumam Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya melangkah pergi keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari kakak iparnya, Shim Changmin.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Sepuluh komen, aku bakalan apdet Chap 2 hari sabtu wkwkwk**

 **Next or not?**

 **Thanks for Watching:***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Something Beside You**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Shim Changmin**

Chapter 2

"Tunggu… maafkan aku, Changmin. Kumohon jangan bawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini." Ujar Chanyeol menghadang langkah kakak iparnya.

Sejenak Changmin berpikir seraya menatap tajam pada adik iparnya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat! Mulai detik ini, kau harus menjaga jarak darinya, bagaimana pun juga kalian bukan saudara kandung, tidak pantas saling peluk dan cium setiap waktu , berhentilah mengajaknya jalan-jalan, berhentilah menemaninya ke Mall, berhentilah melakukan sesuatu dengannya yang tidak kusuka. Biarkan aku yang melakukan semua itu untuknya." Ungkap Changmin lalu melangkah pergi melewati Chanyeol yang belum merespon ucapannya.

"Apa semua yang kau katakan karena rasa cemburu pada kedekatan kami?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa membalikkan badan untuk melihat Changmin yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Kurasa hanya pria bodoh yang tak cemburu melihat miliknya lebih memperdulikan pria lain dari pada suaminya. Jika kau tetap ingin Baekhyun disini, kuharap kau bisa melakukan apa yang ku pinta." Sahut Changmin tegas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung.

…

…

…

Sejak hari itu, sikap Chanyeol menjadi dingin terhadap kakaknya, biasanya setiap hendak pergi berangkat untuk melakukan pekerjaannya, Baekhyun selalu merapikan pakaian yang dikenakan adiknya, Chanyeol juga akan mencium pipi Baekhyun dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tapi sudah beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol selalu menghempaskan tangan kakaknya dengan kasar saat Baekhyun ingin membetulkan penampilan adiknya yang akan menghadiri pesta di kantor management tempat Chanyeol bernaung.

"Sudah, aku bisa sendiri! Kau pikir aku anak kecil apa?urus saja dirimu sendiri!" Bentak Chanyeol setelah menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak membetulkan dasi kupu-kupunya yang terlihat miring.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Sudah beberapa hari sikapmu begitu aneh padaku. Jika aku punya salah, kau katakan tapi jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini." Tanya Baekhyun seraya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap adiknya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetap bersikap dingin. Ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya lalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah!" gumam Chanyeol saat ia menyetir mobil dan mengingat tatapan sedih Baekhyun tadi.

…

…

…

Baekhyun tidak mau turun untuk makan malam, ia sedih memikirkan sikap adiknya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun di dalam hatinya. Lalu ia menatap foto keluarga yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya, foto itu di ambil saat Chanyeol berulang tahun yang ke 17, saat itu usia Baekhyun sudah 18 tahun.

FLASHBACK ON

"Sekarang kau sudah remaja, kau akan punya kekasih dan akan mengabaikanku, bukankah semua pria seperti itu jika sudah mempunyai kekasih." Ujar Baekhyun saat ia dan adiknya berada di balkon rumah mereka setelah pesta berakhir.

"Kau juga sama, sepertinya setelah kau masuk universitas, akan banyak pria mengejarmu, dan kau tidak akan membutuhkanku lagi untuk mengantarmu kemana-mana, karena pastinya pria-pria itu akan siap mengantarmu kemana pun kau pergi." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menatap langit yang bertabur bintang.

"Tentu saja tidak, walaupun kelak aku punya kekasih, aku tetap akan terus merepotkanmu, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana jika kau tak mau mengantarku, aku tetap ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku seperti ini, menjaga dan melindungiku seperti ini, bahkan jika kau punya kekasih, kau tetap harus menomor satukan aku, kau mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Hmmm… Baiklah! Walaupun terdengar sangat egois, aku tidak keberatan, tapi dengan syarat, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama untukku, kelak jika kau punya kekasih, kau harus tetap menomor satukan aku, bagaimana, janji!" Sahut Chanyeol seraya menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji." Sahut Baekhyun lalu mengajak Chanyeol mengikat janji mereka dengan saling mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka, setelah itu mereka berdua minum hingga mabuk di atas balkon.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin makan malam?" Tanya Changmin mengagetkan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk melamun di dekat jendela kamar mereka.

"Aku sedih dengan sikap si bodoh itu, sudah beberapa hari ini sikapnya aneh." Ujar Baekhyun dengan raut muka sedih.

"Jadi hanya karena dia kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu dan calon bayi kita? Apa kau ingat ucapan dokter, kandunganmu lemah, kau harus benar-benar menjaga kesehatanmu, ayo kita makan, aku akan menyuapimu." Ucap Changmin dengan gusar, sebenarnya ia kesal sekali dengan sikap Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak berani melarang suaminya untuk tidak memikirkan Chanyeol karena sebelum Baekhyun menerima lamaran Changmin,

Baekhyun memberi syarat pada Changmin untuk tidak cemburu dengan Chanyeol karena bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan kedua orang tua angkatnya adalah segala baginya. Jadi tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa melarangnya untuk menyayangi mereka.

"Kau benar, ayo kita makan." Sahut Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan suaminya untuk turun makan malam bersama orang tua angkatnya.

…

…

…

Setelah selesai makan malam. Baekhyun, Changmin, Tuan dan Nyonya Park berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV.

"Itu, coba sebentar! Ada breaking news dari Chanyeol kita, ouhhh ya tuhan, putra kita tertangkap kamera dengan lawan mainnya di Film Missing 9, Sunbin. Mereka sedang berciuman di mobil Chanyeol. Ouhhh kenapa anak itu tidak pernah bercerita tentang gadis itu." Seru Nyonya Park terkejut melihat tayangan berita di TV.

"Biarkan saja, harusnya kita senang, akhirnya putra kita punya kekasih, aku jadi penasaran apa gadis itu ya, yang tahun kemarin ingin dilamar Chanyeol , soalnya gadis itukan sudah dekat dengan putra kita sekitar dua tahun lalu." Ujar Tuan Park sambil tersenyum senang.

"Wahhhhh…. Sepertinya sebentar lagi, kita akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan untuk adik ipar, ayo kita bersulang ayah mertua untuk Chanyeol kita." Sahut Changmin tertawa gembira seraya menuangkan anggur untuk ayah mertuanya.

"Apa-apaan si bodoh itu, bagaimana bisa ia memilih wanita yang imejnya di publik begitu buruk, apa tidak ada wanita lain yang lebih baik dari wanita banyak sensasi itu." Ucap Baekhyun kesal lalu bangun dari kursi seraya melempar bantal sofa ke arah TV yang tengah menayangkan berita tentang adiknya. Ia berlari naik ke atas, masuk kamar dan menangis.

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa sikapmu jadi berubah padaku, Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun seraya menatap foto ia dan Chanyeol di layar ponselnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continue**

 **Saran or kritik? Review di kolom komen.**

 **Special thanks buat:**

 **(Sekar Meyrani, loeyhyunee, zahara0107, firelightxWindlight.)**

 **Review kalian merupakan penyemangatku**

 **Next or Not?**

 **Thanks for watching :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Something Beside You**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Shim Changmin.**

 **Chapter 3**

Sejak melihat tayangan di TV tadi, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur, ia hanya pura-pura memejamkan matanya agar suaminya tidak khawatir dan banyak bertanya. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan menatap Changmin yang tengah tertidur pulas, dilihatnya jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari.

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Chanyeol.

"Ya ampun, si bodoh itu belum pulang, kemana dia? Bukankah pestanya sudah berakhir 3 jam yang lalu." Gumam Baekhyun saat masuk ke kamar Chanyeol tapi adiknya itu tidak berada di tempat.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun kembali ke kamar, ia berbaring membelakangi suaminya.

"Apa saat ini kau menginap bersamanya, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun di dalam hati, ia menyeka air matanya yang tiba-tiba menetes saat mengingat kalau Chanyeol-nya kini sudah tidak seperti dulu.

…

…

…

Pagi-pagi sekitar pukul 06.00, Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya, saat ia sampai di depan pintu, Baekhyun sudah menunggunya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Heehh…. Dari mana saja kau? Menginap di mana? Apa di rumah gadis bermasalah itu hah? Apa benar kalian berpacaran? Apa tidak ada gadis lain yang lebih baik darinya?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung memberondong Chanyeol dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Namun Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan dingin tanpa membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, ia melewati Baekhyun dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun mulai naik darah, ia tidak terima adiknya terus mengabaikannya seperti itu.

Baekhyun lalu mendorong Chanyeol ke tempat tidur hingga adiknya itu tersungkur ke kasur, Baekhyun mengambil bantal lalu memukul-mukulkannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

BUK…. BUK… BUK…

Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol dengan bantal sambil menangis.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Mengapa kau beberapa hari mengabaikanku, apa salahku? Kau tahukan kalau aku paling benci diabaikan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang, apa kau bersama kekasihmu itu? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, aku benci padamu." Bentak Baekhyun dengan berlinang air mata ia terus memukuli adiknya.

Chanyeol paling tidak tega melihat Baekhyun menangis, apalagi kakaknya itu mengeluarkan air mata karena dirinya. Ia juga sebenarnya semenjak menjaga jarak dari kakaknya merasa sangat kesepian dan tidak bersemangat, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan, Chanyeol bingung. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk berpikir lalu membukanya kembali. Ia raih tangan mungil Baekhyun lalu menariknya ke pelukannya.

"Sudah, apa tanganmu tidak lelah terus memukulku, aku minta maaf atas sikapku beberapa hari ini." Ujar Chanyeol saat mendekap erat Baekhyun di pelukannya, ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang tengah menangis di dadanya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, jika Chanyeol sudah memperlakukannya seperti itu, saat ini ia hanya ingin terus mendekap tubuh Chanyeol yang baginya hangat dan nyaman. Dekapan yang selalu ia dapatkan dari Chanyeol saat ia sedih, takut dan menangis, karena memang Chanyeol selalu berada di sisinya di saat ia dalam keadaan sulit.

Dekapan yang sama seperti saat ia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya yang mengalami kecelakaan pesawat ketika ia duduk di bangku SMP. Dari saat itu Tuan Park membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya dan mengangkatnya sebagai anaknya. Karena ayahnya Baekhyun, mendiang Tuan Byun adalah sahabat baik Tuan Park.

…

…

Chanyeol mendapat telpon dari kantor agensinya, yang memberitahukan untuk sementara ia jangan keluar rumah karena para pencari berita sedang memburunya meminta konfirmasi tentang kejadian semalam dengan Sunbin di dalam mobil.

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku harap keputusan yang kuambil bisa menyelesaikan masalah hatiku." Gumam Chanyeol seraya menatap dirinya di cermin, ia raih kunci mobil lalu pergi keluar rumah menjalankan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat.

Ia memberhentikan mobilnya di parkiran sebuah apartemen elite di kawasan cheong damdong. Dengan menggunakan masker dan topi ia turun dari mobil dan masuk ke gedung apartemen itu menuju salah satu unit apartemen dimana ia akan menemui seseorang.

Ting… Tong…. Ting… Tong…

Chanyeol memencet bel pintu apartemen. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis cantik dan sexy membukanya.

"Oppa… benarkah ini dirimu?" Seru Sunbin kegirangan lalu memeluk Chanyeol dan menariknya masuk. Seorang paparazzi yang dari tadi menguntit Chanyeol berhasil menjepret mereka.

Dalam hitungan detik, berita tentang Chanyeol dan Sunbin berkencan langsung merebak, semua media ramai membicarakan, sebagai bukti foto Chanyeol yang dipeluk Sunbin di depan pintu yang berhasil di jepret oleh paparazzi tadi menyebar luas di berbagai media online.

"Sunbin, maukah kau menikah denganku," Tanya Chanyeol saat Sunbin menyuguhkan secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?" Sahut Sunbin balik bertanya.

"Tidak, jika kau keberatan, lupakan saja ucapanku tadi. Aku pergi!" Ucap Chanyeol lalu bangun dan hendak melangkah pergi, Sunbin segera menahannya dengan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Hanya wanita bodoh, yang menolak menikah dengan pria idaman seperti dirimu, aku mau oppa, aku mau! Kau tahukan sudah lama aku menyukaimu, aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu." Ujar Sunbin seraya menangis bahagia di punggung Chanyeol.

Lalu Chanyeol dan Sunbin memberitahukan pada agensi masing-masing tentang kabar rencana pernikahan mereka.

Jumpa pers dadakan pun langsung di gelar oleh pihak agensi mereka. Berbagai dukungan dan hujatan membanjiri kabar tersebut yang kini sampai juga ke telinga keluarga Chanyeol.

…

…

Shim Changmin, Tuan dan Nyonya Park bahagia mendengar kabar tersebut, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang TV menyaksikan siarang langsung jumpa pers yang di gelar oleh kedua pihak management, Chanyeol dan Sunbin pun angkat bicara mengenai pernikahan mereka yang akan di gelar setelah menyelesaikan syuting Film Missing 9, mereka berdua berharap semoga semua fans mendukung rencana mereka.

"Ah senangnya, akhirnya putra kita akan menikah, iyakan yeobbo?" seru Nyonya Park dengan wajah sumringah bahagia.

"Tentu saja, aku akan membuat pesta pernikahan yang meriah untuknya." Sahut Tuan Park, tersenyum sambil manggut-manggut.

"Wahhh… mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Benarkan sayang?" Ujar Changmin seraya menoleh Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Serasi dari mana? Gadis itu punya image yang buruk di mata publik, apa kau tidak pernah melihat bagaimana ia sering mengunggah foto- foto yang membuat netizen ilfeel padanya. Aku rasa adikku penglihatannya buram atau otaknya tidak waras." Cibir Baekhyun sambil mendengus sebal melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berbicara pada wartawan sambil tangan kanannya merangkul bahu Sunbin.

Entah kenapa melihat tayangan itu, hati Baekhyun sangat sedih. Ia merasa seakan-akan Chanyeol menghianatinya. Ia benar-benar ingin segera Chanyeol pulang dan melabraknya untuk menumpahkan semua rasa kesal yang kini menggunung di hatinya.

Hingga makan malam berakhir, Chanyeol tak kunjung pulang, ia terus mondar-mandir di tengah rumah menanti kedatangan adiknya. Puluhan kali ia coba telpon, namun tetap saja ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Baekhyun, barusan manager Jung meneleponku, katanya Chanyeol tidak bisa pulang malam ini, wartawan terus mengejarnya. Jadi kau tidurlah, jangan menunggunya lagi. Bukankah besok pagi suamimu akan berangkat ke Amerika untuk perjalanan bisnis, jangan sampai kau bangun kesiangan." Ucap Nyonya Park yang datang menghampiri Baekhyun di tengah rumah.

"Ouuhh begitu, ya sudah! Aku mau pergi tidur, selamat malam Eomma." Sahut Baekhyun lalu pamit seraya mencium pipi ibu angkatnya yang ia sayangi seperti ia menyayangi mendiang ibu kandungnya.

…

…

…

Matahari pagi tersenyum dengan memancarkan cahayanya, tapi Baekhyun menyambut pagi itu dengan wajah muram, bukan karena suaminya yang akan pergi selama 2 minggu ke Amerika, tapi karena Chanyeol yang tidak pulang semalaman dan juga rasa kesal yang belum ia tumpahkan pada adiknya itu.

"Sayang, aku pergi dulu ya! Jaga dirimu dan calon bayi kita baik-baik. Aku akan sering menelponmu. Ayah ibu! Aku titipkan Baekhyun pada kalian, jika ada apa-apa, mohon hubungi aku, maaf berani merepotkan kalian. Tolong sampaikan salam dan selamat pada Chanyeol jika dia pulang nanti. Aku pergi ya sayang!" Ucap Changmin pamit pada Baekhyun dan mertuanya, ia mencium kening Baekhyun, memeluknya beberapa saat lalu melepaskannya dan masuk ke mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke bandara untuk terbang ke Amerika selama 2 minggu.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan naik ke ranjang merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemah dan mata mengantuk, karena semalaman ia tidak tidur menunggu telepon dari Chanyeol.

"Belum menikah saja kau sudah mengabaikan telpon dariku, apalagi kalau sudah menikah, mungkin seumur hidup kau tidak akan menelponku lagi." Gumam Baekhyun saat menatap figura foto ia dan Chanyeol yang terpajang di dinding kamar Chanyeol.

Ia memejamkan matanya mengenang semua kenangan saat-saat indah mereka dulu, hingga tak lama kemudian Baekhyun tertidur pulas di ranjang adiknya.

…

…

…

Sekitar pukul 11.00 siang, Chanyeol pulang ke rumah, begitu ia masuk ke kamarnya, ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya tanpa selimut.

Ia datang menghampiri dan duduk di pinggir ranjang menatapi wajah kakaknya yang terlihat begitu cantik saat tidur, ia raih selimut dan menghamparkannya untuk menyelimuti kakaknya itu.

"Hyung, bangunlah! Ini sudah jam 1 siang, waktunya makan siang." Bisik Chanyeol membangunkan kakaknya.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka kedua matanya sambil menggeliatkan badan, setelah matanya segar, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada di hadapannya, dan langsung memberikan tatapan sinis pada Chanyeol.

"Apa? Mengapa menatapku seperti itu, ayo bangun kita makan! Ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu kita di bawah." Ucap Chanyeol menatap balik kakaknya dengan raut masam juga, karena masih kesal dengan Baekhyun yang kemarin pagi bermesraan dengan Changmin di depannya.

FLASHBACK ON

"Sudah, apa tanganmu tidak lelah terus memukulku, aku minta maaf atas sikapku beberapa hari ini."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan Chanyeol terus mengelus surai halus milik kakaknya itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa kau haus?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat keterdiaman menghantui keduanya.

"Eoh. Susu coklat." Balas Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu." Setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan turun ke dapur untuk membuatkan keinginan kakaknya yang manja itu.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh saat Changmin memanggilnya lewat celah pintu kamar Chanyeol yang terbuka.

Changmin menghampiri Baekhyun serta membawakannya susu yang biasa di minum untuk orang hamil.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau disini, ini minumlah!" ucap Changmin seraya menyerahkan susu itu.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menerimanya.

"Apa kabar si kecil di dalam sana, apa baik?" Tanya Changmin seraya berjongkok di depan Baekhyun agar lebih leluasa mengelus perut Baekhyun yang masih rata itu.

"Baik ayah." Seru Baekhyun menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Benarkah? Ah ayah benar-benar ingin kau segera keluar."

Baekhyun hanya terkikik mendengar ucapan suaminya barusan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang telah siap dengan segelas susu coklat kesukaan Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam di depan pintu ketika Changmin mencium Baekhyun tepat di bibir.

"Terima kasih, kau membuatku menjadi orang yang beruntung karena memilikimu."

Ucap Changmin setelah melepas tautannya dengan Baekhyun.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Apa benar berita itu? Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan gadis berimage buruk itu, apa tidak ada lagi wanita yang lebih baik darinya? Pokoknya aku tidak setuju kau menikah dengannya, titik!" bentak Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, namun adiknya itu menarik tangan Baekhyun menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Tunggu! Apa hakmu mengatur hidupku, siapa pun gadis yang ku pilih untuk menjadi istriku, itu aku yang menentukan. Terserah kau suka atau tidak, aku akan tetap menikahinnya. Lagi pula seingatku, siapapun gadis yang ingin dekat denganku, kau tidak pernah menyukainya. Kau egois! Kau hanya mementingkan kebahagianmu sendiri. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, aku juga ingin bisa bahagia seperti kau dan suamimu. Jadi kumohon mulai detik ini, berhentilah mencampuri urusanku, kita lupakan janji kita dan urusi saja pasangan kita dengan baik." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara keras dan mata mengkilat yang membuat Baekhyun ketakutan dan meneteskan air mata.

"Apa aku tidak berarti lagi bagimu, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih seraya menyeka air matanya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak berarti apa-apa lagi untukku. Saat ini hanya Sunbin yang paling berarti, jadi berhentilah menghujat keburukannya, setidaknya dia tidak egois seperti dirimu. Sekarang keluarlah dari kamarku dan jangan pernah berani masuk lagi ke kamarku tanpa izin, karena sebentar lagi aku akan membawa Sunbin tinggal di kamarku. Kau sudah menikah pasti kau tahu maksudku." Ucap Chanyeol membelakangi Baekhyun yang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol-ah." Ujar Baekhyun lalu berlari keluar menuju kamarnya dengan deraian air mata, hatinya sakit mendengar semua ucapan pedas dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak berarti lagi untuknya. Di kamar, Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu dan berharap Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya dan meminta maaf seperti biasa.

Chanyeol juga mengurung diri di kamarnya, matanya berkaca-kaca mengingat apa yang ia katakan pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau pasti sedang menangiskan? Maafkan aku, karena mulai saat ini aku akan menahan diriku untuk tidak mencintaimu lagi." Gumam Chanyeol saat berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup. Samar-samar terdengar isak tangis Baekhyun dan suaranya yang tengah mengumpat-ngumpat dirinya.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continue**.

 **Maklumi Chanyeol-nya lagi butuh pelarian orioriori**

 **Next or not?**

 **Thanks for watching:***


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Something Beside You**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Shim Changmin.**

…

 _Previous Chapter_

" _Baekhyun-ah, kau pasti sedang menangiskan ? Maafkan aku, karena mulai saat ini aku akan menahan diriku untuk tidak mencintaimu lagi." Gumam Chanyeol saat berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup. Samar-samar terdengar isak tangis Baekhyun dan suaranya yang tengah mengumpat-umpat dirinya."_

…

…

 **Chapter 4**

Sudah seminggu semenjak pertengkaran itu, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun seperti sepakat untuk tidak bertegur sapa. Ketika kedua orang tua Chanyeol bertanya, jawaban mereka selalu sama. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hingga pada satu waktu, Tuan dan Nyonya Park harus terbang mendadak ke Jeju, karena cabang perusahan Tuan Park yang berada di sana sedang mengalami kekacauan dan Tuan Park harus turun tangan sendiri untuk menyelesaikannya, ia membawa Nyonya Park untuk mendampinginya.

Jadi Chanyeol ditugaskan oleh Nyonya Park untuk menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik sampai nanti Changmin kembali dari Amerika.

Malam sudah tiba tapi syuting belum selesai karena tiba-tiba hujan turun begitu deras disertai petir yang menggelegar begitu keras.

PLUKKKKK….

Aliran listrik padam, seluruh kota Seoul gelap gulita hanya diterangi oleh beberapa cahaya dari lampu mobil yang berseliweran.

DEG…

Chanyeol teringat sesuatu, ia langsung pamit meninggalkan lokasi syuting dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke rumahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, tenanglah! Sebentar lagi aku sampai," gumam Chanyeol dengan wajah panik.

"Aakkh... akhh... tolonggh! ...tolongg... Siapa pun tolong aku," teriak Baekhyun histeris. Ia menangis di pojokan kamarnya dan terus berteriak-teriak.

Hal ini selalu terjadi pada Baekhyun jika disaat hujan lebat dengan petir menggelegar semuanya jadi gelap. Karena Ia pernah mengalami sesuatu yang buruk saat kecil di saat-saat hujan gelap seperti ini. Baekhyun mengalami trauma masa kecilnya.

"Hyung,hyung! Tenanglah ini aku, Chanyeol!" Seru Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari-lari mencari Baekhyun di tengah kegelapan. Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun yang menangis gemetaran ke dalam pelukannya.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol-ah! Jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Beberapa saat mereka saling berpelukan di kegelapan, Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus kepala kakaknya untuk berhenti menangis.

"Ohh... Syukurlah! Akhirnya listrik menyala," seru Chanyeol saat semua lampu di rumahnya menyala dan semuanya menjadi terang benderang.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan shock, ia masih memeluk erat tubuh hangat Chanyeol.

"Tidak Chanyeol aku masih takut, kumohon jangan meninggalkanku sendirian," ucap Baekhyun memelas dengan kedua tangan masih melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi sendirian di rumah, mulai besok jika aku pergi syuting, ikutlah bersamaku, bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol seraya memeluk kembali tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum senang, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol yang hangat.

Setelah beberapa menit diisi dengan kesunyian yang menenangkan, Chanyeol mulai membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya. Ia juga mengambil selimut yang lain dan berbaring di sofa yang ada di kamar Baekhyun- di sudut ruangan-.

"Chanyeol, aku takut! Bisakah kau tidur disampingku sampai mataku terpejam," pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah menggemaskannya.

"Baiklah," sahut Chanyeol seraya bangun dari sofanya dan melangkah naik ke ranjang.

"Ayo, Nyanyikan lagu untukku!" ujar Baekhyun seraya mendekap erat tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun itu manja, apalagi jika sedang bersamanya. Jadi tanpa banyak protes Chanyeol mulai menyanyikan lagu secara random sesuai apa yang ada di otaknya.

Chanyeol pun bernyanyi dengan hati berdebar- debar karena Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu erat dan tak membiarkan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung, sebaiknya aku kembali ke sofa," ujar Chanyeol seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Baekhyun.

"Ku mohon, malam ini saja, biarkan aku tetap seperti ini padamu, karena sebentar lagi moment seperti ini takkan pernah bisa terulang lagi, maafkan aku untuk keegoisanku, Chanyeol-ah." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

CUP… CUP….

Baekhyunpun mencium kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Kau memang egois, jika ini maumu, maafkan aku jika apa yang akan kulakukan padamu lebih egois dari yang telah kau lakukan padaku," sahut Chanyeol seraya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun lalu menatap wajahnya dengan lekat perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan….

CUP….

Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir mungil Baekhyun, mengecupnya dengan lembut. Bukan lumatan panas, Hanya sebuah kecupan sayang yang telah ia pendam bertahun-tahun untuk kakaknya itu.

"Selamat tidur, Baekhyunni" ucap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo dengan perlakuan Chanyeol barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sedang berlatih untuk dramamu, dan kau jadikan aku sebagai kelinci percobaan?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang memberikanmu hukuman, lain kali jangan egois lagi! Jika kau tetap melakukannya, aku akan menghukummu lebih egois lagi, mengerti!" sahut Chanyeol seraya mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat dipelukannya.

Melihat Baekhyun telah terlelap, maka ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga karena bisa menghabiskan malam dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

…

…

…

Saat pagi tiba, Baekhyun sudah sibuk di dapur membuat sarapan untuknya dan Chanyeol, ia juga membuat makanan untuk makan siang mereka di lokasi syuting. Karena Baekhyun akan ikut Chanyeol ke lokasi syuting.

"Apa?Kiss Scene? Jadi benar kau akan melakukannya dengan gadis itu? Tidak...tidak boleh, aku tidak mengizinkanmu!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan tegas, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir mobil.

"Tidak bisa Hyung, Dari awal aku sudah menyetujuinya, ini proyek besar dan aku sangat ingin film ini sukses. Maafkan aku,Hyung! Untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu, kumohon dukung aku," ujar Chanyeol balik menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia menutup mulutnya hingga syuting berlangsung, setiap kali Chanyeol berduaan dengan Sunbin, matanya akan mendelik sinis menatap mereka.

"Ayo, makan! Aku sudah lapar," ujar Chanyeol saat mereka berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol untuk menyantap makan siang yang Baekhyun buat tadi pagi.

"Kau pasti senangkan sudah melakukan Kiss Scene tadi? Sepertinya kau begitu menikmatinya, wajahmu begitu berseri-seri," ucap Baekhyun menyindir Chanyeol dengan ketus.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, ia melirik kiri kanan, memastikan semua kaca mobil tertutup rapat.

CUP…

Chanyeol mengecup pipi gembil Baekhyun, lalu meraih tangannya.

"Kau dengar aku,Baekhyun-ah! Hari ini wajahku berseri-seri karena bahagia, Hyungku yang dulu kembali, kau ikut ke lokasi syuting, membuatkanku makan siang, dan duduk menemaniku seperti ini, seperti dulu saat aku pertama kali melakukan syuting drama, aku benar-benar bahagia karenamu." ucap Chanyeol seraya mencium tangan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Hmm... kalau begitu ayo kita makan, buka mulutmu biar aku yang menyuapimu makan." sahut Baekhyun tersenyum senang atas ucapan Chanyeol barusan, mereka berdua makan dengan saling menyuapi diiringi canda tawa mereka.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, semua artis dan kru yang terlibat syuting bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Oppa, bisakah kita keluar bersama malam ini? " tanya Sunbin yang datang menemui Chanyeol di ruang ganti kostum.

"Maaf, malam ini tidak bisa. Aku harus mengantar kakakku pulang, seharian dia menemaniku disini pasti sangat kelelahan apalagi saat ini dia sedang hamil, suaminya sedang bisnis di Amerika, sedangkan orang tuaku berada di Jeju. Di rumah tidak ada orang, jadi Eomma menugaskanku menjaganya. Lain waktu saja ya." ujar Chanyeol tanpa menatap Sunbin, ia sibuk memasukan laptop dan barang-barang pribadinya ke dalam tas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat malam, aku pulang dulu. " ucap Sunbin dengan wajah kecewa ia berbalik melangkah, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, ia membalikan kembali badannya dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

CUP…

Sunbin mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas, lalu segera berlari keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk terpaku menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Sunbin.

"Bagaimana ciumannya? apa lebih hangat dari adegan tadi, sepertinya kau senang dia menciummu." ucap Baekhyun dengan sinis sambil mendelikan matanya. Ia sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu tanpa Chanyeol sadari dan melihat semuanya dengan tatapan cemburu.

"Baekhyun? Tunggu!" Panggil Chanyeol seraya bangun dan dengan cepat mengejar kakaknya yang telah melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

…

…

…

"Kenapa kau diam saja sepanjang perjalanan tadi?" tanya Chanyeol saat sesampainya mereka di rumah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya lelah saja ingin cepat istirahat," jawab Baekhyun ketus. Lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Gumam Chanyeol memikirkan sikap Baekhyun yang mendadak dingin.

Tok... tok... .tok...

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun sambil membawa segelas susu vanilla untuk kehamilan.

"Minumlah susu ini sebelum kau tidur, itu yang Eomma katakan." ujar Chanyeol saat Baekhyun membuka pintunya lalu ia menyerahkan gelas susu itu pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi semua perhatian yang kau berikan padaku karena Eomma yang menyuruh, begitukan?" Bentak Baekhyun lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Hyung! Hyung! buka pintunya, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku masuk? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Ku mohon buka pintunya." teriak Chanyeol sambil menggdor-gedor pintu kamar Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku? Berisik! Aku ingin tidur." bentak Baekhyun saat membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kemarilah!" Ujar Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendudukan kakaknya di Sofa, ia duduk di sampingnya lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengelus lembut jari jemari Baekhyun yang lentik.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, walaupun Eomma tidak menyuruhku, aku akan tetap menjagamu dan melindungimu, bukankah ini bagian dari perjanjian yang telah kita buat. Maafkanlah aku kemarin yang mengatakan hal-hal buruk padamu. Semua yang kukatakan tidak benar, yang benar adalah kau sangat berarti bagiku, kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Baekhyun-ah!" Ungkap Chanyeol seraya menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut, lalu tangannya menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik kakaknya.

"Chanyeol-ah, terima kasih," seru Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Tidurlah! Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau terlelap, baru aku akan pergi ke kamarku." ujar Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya ke ranjang, seperti kemarin, Chanyeol tidur disampingnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang akan mengantar kakaknya ke alam mimpi.

"Mimpikan aku dalam tidurmu! Selamat malam, Baekhyun-ah!" Bisik Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas, ia membenarkan selimut Baekhyun lalu mengecup kening kakaknya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

…

…

…

 **TBC**

 **Adakah yang masih mengingat epep ini? Wkwkwk**

 **Saya updet setelah mendapatkan ide hahaha, gk deng sebenarnya ide udh lama ada Cuma ya gitu buka laptop buat ngetik tuh males bgt njer;)**

 **Next or not?**

 **Thanks for reading;v**

 **Jgn lupa buat fav,follow,ama review. gratis kok;) tidak dipungut biaya oriori**


End file.
